


Smell of Heat

by lukesdaydreams



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank, Alpha Frank Iero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Dom Frank Iero, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gerard Way, Omegaverse, Slut Gerard Way, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/pseuds/lukesdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gerard's first time in heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell of Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> AYYYYYEEE MORE WEREWOLF SEX IM MAKING A SERIES OF THIS SHIT

  
Current Frank (2016 Deathspells)

￼

Danger Days Gerard

￼

  
It was pretty safe to say that Gerard was an innocent little muffin. He never did anything wrong; he knew his place as an omega. He often got mistreated by the betas, but he never let it get to him. Alpha Frank always stopped them if he saw it happen. Frank was a very kind man (werewolf) who looked out for his pack and made sure that everything ran smoothly. He did his best as the pack's alpha and everyone knew it. He was strong, courageous, and kind-hearted, but most of all, he was respected. To say that Gerard had a crush on his alpha was a bit of an understatement. Gerard was madly in love with Frank. Too bad for him, Gerard was a lowly omega who would never be noticed by a man (werewolf) like Frank. Alphas tended to go for betas for their superior strength and agility-- optimal qualities for a protector of the pack. Gerard wished he was a beta, for that reason alone. He just wanted Frank's attention and affection.

~

When Gerard woke up that morning, he knew something was off. He felt... strange. Something was different. When he stood up, his legs felt shaky and he felt liquid trail down his thigh, and he realized-- he was in heat. He was a little surprised, seeing as he had no warning, but it was about time anyways; Gerard was 19 and hadn't gotten his first heat yet, when most omegas got them at 18. That meant that he was finally an adult.

He thought that he should feel good, proud of himself even, but he honestly felt like shit, and it was quite understandable. With an omega's heat comes the desire to mate. To fuck. To breed. To put it simply, Gerard was horny, hard, and unable to satisfy his needs. He wanted someone to shove into him, make him scream, make him raw. But alas, he was Gerard, and no one liked Gerard.

So, he trudged upstairs to the shower, taking off his dirty clothes and turning on the water. Now that he thought about it, he could smell the heat on him, and he was sure others could too. He hoped that maybe with a shower and some jacking off he'd be able to cover up the smell and go on with his day; he had some errands to run, after all.

He got into the shower and sighed at the feeling of hot water hitting his skin. He was a bit sore from sleeping in a bad position, so the steamy atmosphere felt really good on his muscles. It also made him even more horny. With the hot air fogging up his brain and the water slicking up his body, he really needed to get off. He whined when he wrapped a hand around himself, stroking slowly and firmly. He squeezed the base a bit and sped up his motions, thumbing the slit with each upstroke. He moaned and bucked his hips up into his hand. The water made the slide perfect and the steam messed with his head, making him dizzy and hot. He soon came into his hand, spilling all over it and the shower floor. The water quickly washed it all away.

Gerard tried to finish his shower peacefully, he really did, but he just kept getting hard again. It was to the point where it really fucking hurt. He just ignored it, too stubborn to give in and masturbate again, and continued to wash himself, making sure to use extra soap. Once he got out, he dried himself off, strategically avoiding his aching dick. He put lotion on his smooth, white skin and even used extra perfume, all in hopes of covering up his smell-- the smell of his heat.

Getting dressed was quite difficult, but after lots of tugging and pushing, Gerard managed to get his dick inside of his underwear and pants without breaking something. He looked in the mirror and gave himself an approving nod. He looked good, but not any different than usual. Maybe no one would notice Gerard was in heat. He couldn't bear the idea of someone finding out and making fun of him.

~

￼

**(This is how the pack is set up. Alpha House at the top with the Clearing in front. Scattered circles are houses and shops. They also have the rest of the forest.)**

As Gerard walked into the Clearing, he sniffed the air and smiled. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the smell of autumn was everywhere.

He jumped in surprise when a hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his daze. He turned around, wide eyed to see what it was.

It was Justin, one of the betas that constantly teased him. He braced himself for the worst, noticeably curling into himself and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hey, Gerard?" Justin asked, licking his lips and inhaling deeply. Gerard opened one eye, still scared of what was to come. "Wanna come over and hang out with us?" Justin offered, jerking his thumb over to where his friends were standing, watching the exchange with hungry looks on their faces.

"S-sure?" Gerard nodded, scared of what would happen if he said no. He followed Justin over to the edge of the Clearing where his friends waited for them. As Gerard got closer, his feeling of unease grew. These betas looked like they had a hunk of raw steak slammed in front of them. Their eyes glinted in the sunlight as they all stared at Gerard with desire.

~

About an hour later, the third guy was sliding into Gerard's abused hole. He let out a low growl as Gerard clenched around his length and began thrusting. He pushed himself deeper and deeper each time, occasionally hitting Gerard's sweet spot. This guy, Ben, Gerard thought, was longer than Justin and Kyle, but not as thick.

It wasn't enough.

He pushed his bum back onto Ben, desperate for more. He needed something to satisfy him now that he was finally getting fucked, but nothing was doing the job. He had cum about four times now, but he just got hard again, and just got fucked again. Apparently, Justin and his whole group of friends could smell Gerard's heat the minute he stepped into the Clearing. They didn't even waste time with going home, they just bluntly asked Gerard if they could gangbang him, and Gerard said yes. He was scared, but also too horny to decline. It's not like any of them were bad-looking, either.

Ben kept pounding into Gerard, causing the omega to jolt forward with each movement. He let out a moan as his hips slapped against Gerard's fat bum, eventually pulling out and cumming stripes on his back. He stumbled backwards, catching his breath and making room for Guy Number Four, Henry, to have his way with Gerard.

As Henry stepped towards Gerard, the latter shook his bum teasingly, thighs jiggling with the movement. His hole was dilated and red from all the fucking, cum and his own juices produced by his heat dripped from it, trailing down his thighs. Henry gripped Gerard's hips and slid in, quickly starting up a fast rhythm. His movements never faltered, and Gerard thought, maybe this one will be enough, but once Gerard came for the fifth time that morning, he realized that he was wrong. It didn't relieve him, it only made him whine more, spreading his legs for Henry's cock. He needed more, but no one was giving it to him. Justin's friends and other pack members just circled around him and watched him get fucked by men he hardly knew, nor cared to know. He just wanted some kind of true release.

~

Frank just wanted to enjoy his morning coffee, but some sort of disturbance outside the Alpha House alerted him. He went over to the kitchen window and looked out to see a small crowd of people gathering around something at the edge of the Clearing. He frowned and set down his coffee on the counter, walking to the front door. He wanted to see what all the commotion was.

When Frank got outside, he could hear the formerly muffled noises much clearer. There were scattered cheers and-- moans? This confused the alpha. He strode over to the scene, walking with authority. People ducked out of the way for him and he thanked them briskly before continuing on. He could smell something as well; he could smell it the instant he opened his door. There was an omega in heat, and fuck, even the dignified alpha had trouble restraining himself from finding the source and fucking the shit out of it.

When he reached the scene, the crowd parted for him, allowing him to make his way to the center with ease. What he saw was honestly shocking.

A group of about seven betas stood at the edge of the Clearing; four of them looked fucked out with cum on their pants and satisfaction in their eyes, but three had their dicks in the air and were stroking them, but they all howled at what was happening in front of them.

Another beta was fucking into an omega. Wait, was that-- Gerard? Frank knew Gerard; he knew everyone in the pack, but he had had his eyes on Gerard ever since he had met the soft and delicate omega. Frank was nine years older, making him a child when Gerard was born, but he had always had a strange liking for the boy, up until Gerard was 13 and Frank started having obscene thoughts of him. Age wasn't much a barrier for werewolves, especially since they lived for so long, so it wasn't that big of a deal for Frank to be lusting after Gerard. It was only annoying, because it meant that Frank had to wait at least five years for Gerard to be an adult.

But now, the formerly shy and angelic Gerard was in his hands and knees while a random guy thrusted into him. He was making the most pornographic noises possible and it was driving Frank wild-- that and the look on Gerard face. His eyes were heavy lidded and half rolled back while his mouth hung open and his tongue poked out. He looked like he was in bliss as Frank watched him with growing want. He felt himself getting hard in his pants and he knew he had to have this boy and make him his mate.

It took a moment for Gerard to notice the alpha, and by then he had had his sixth orgasm. He was absolutely gone and could only look up because Guy Number Five had a fist in his hair, yanking his head back so that his pointed nose was in the air and he locked eyes with Frank.

Instead of screeching and running away like Gerard would normally have wanted to do under these circumstances, he just moaned louder and clawed at the grass with his fingers. Frank watched in surprise as Gerard just furrowed his eyebrows and squeezed his eyes shut. Guy Number Five groaned and pulled out, jacking off until he coated Gerard thighs with his seed. Frank swallowed when he saw him step back from Gerard, letting the boy collapse so that his cheek was in the grass and his bum still in the air, awaiting the next man's arrival.

Gerard whined in the back of his throat, begging for someone to fuck him, to own him. He locked eyes with Frank and bit his lower lip. He pushed himself back up with his hands and weakly crawled forwards until he was about a foot away from Frank, stark naked and covered in semen. His hair was a mess and eyes red and puffy from crying in pleasure. He licked his lips, sore from being bitten, and looked up, first at Frank's noticeable bulge, and then at his face. He could see the way Frank's pupils dilated when he looked at him.

"Alpha," he whimpered, sticking his lip out and shaking his hips. "It hurts," he whined. "Make it stop, alpha."

Everything was silent as Gerard stared up at Frank and Frank stared down. What Gerard had just done was extremely bold, coming onto an alpha like that. But everyone just looked as Frank grabbed Gerard's bright red locks, pulling him up to his feet by his hair. Gerard yelped in surprise, but let himself be moved around like a ragdoll. Frank twisted Gerard around so that the omega's back was to his chest. He jerked Gerard head back, leaning in and sniffing up the expanse of Gerard's pale neck. He growled in his chest, making everyone scared. He bit Gerard's earlobe and whispered.

" _Slut_."

Gerard whimpered, hard as a rock from Frank's actions. Frank smirked, knowing he had the boy wrapped around his finger. Everyone watched quietly as he forced Gerard back to his knees and pulled his head in so that his face was in Frank's crotch.

Frank groaned when Gerard breathed hot air onto his throbbing dick, licking a stripe over his pants afterwards. Frank grinded into his face, forcing the omega to move, even though he was more than willing.

Frank abruptly stopped and pulled Gerard face back. He crouched down so that he was just above him.

"Hands and knees, bitch," he commanded. Gerard quickly complied, a fresh wave of desire shaking him, making him whine and leak even more. His little pale cock was aching, the tip pink with a bead of precum swelling at the end.

Frank unzipped his pants as he bent down on one knee in front of Gerard.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll forget all about them," he promised. "You're gonna be mine, got it?"

"Yes, Frank," Gerard nodded. He cried out when Frank pulled on his hair.

"What was that?" Frank asked lowly, voice steady and deep.

"Y-yes, Alpha," Gerard whimpered. Frank grinned.

"What a good little whore," he teased. He then stood up and pushed down his pants and boxers just enough so that he could pull out his hard cock. Gerard stared at it, biting his lip. Frank was hung. His thick cock was darker than the rest of him, the tip an angry red. Bulging veins ran along the side, wrapping around the hardened flesh. Gerard could smell him so well in that moment. He inhaled the scent of Frank's arousal, mouth parting in a silent moan.

Frank took that opportunity to slide his length into Gerard's mouth. The omega gagged for a moment, but soon adjusted himself and began sucking. He let Frank push himself all the way down his throat, until Gerard's nose was in his pubes and he was looking up at him with tears in his eyes. Gerard swallowed around him, making Frank moan. The alpha pulled Gerard off of him. He whined in response, wanting to taste more of Frank, of his alpha.

Frank just chuckled. "Next time," he said with a wink.

Gerard rocked back and forth with anticipation as Frank circled around so that he was behind him. Frank marveled at Gerard's plump, round bum. He gave it an experimental slap, causing Gerard to let out a high pitched "ah!"

Frank gazed jealously at the cum on Gerard's back. Only he should be allowed to mark him like that. Frank growled as he positioned himself at Gerard's gaping entrance, slowly pressing in. He easily entered the boy and immediately felt like he was on fire with the need to fucking breed this bitch.

"Fuck," he exhaled as he bottomed out. He didn't even wait for Gerard before he began thrusting in and out, his wide cock stretching him even more than he already was.

" _Alpha!_ " Gerard mewled as Frank slammed into his prostate. He was fucking dripping at this point, his entrance letting loose all of the others' seed along with his juices. The wet sounds of Gerard's hole and the smacking of skin on skin filled the Clearing as the rest of the pack couldn't tear their eyes away. Some onlookers even cheered Frank on.

Gerard was moaning like a whore. The fire in his belly told him that this was what he'd been waiting for. He pushed his hips back, knees spread apart and back arched, as he begged Frank to fuck him harder.

"Ah- Alpha!" he moaned. "Harder, please! Fill me up, make me yours!" he pleaded. "Fucking tear me apart, I'm your bitch! Don't sto-op!" His voice was hoarse from screaming and his words were choppy as Frank's thrusts shook his body.

"Fuck, such a good little slut," Frank grunted. He roughly grabbed Gerard's hips, speeding up his motions. He went harder, faster, deeper, hitting the omega's sweet spot every time. Gerard just took it all.

Gerard came for the seventh time, squeezing around Frank's hot and heavy cock. He screamed to the skies as he got brutally fucked through his orgasm. He finally felt complete. That was, until he realized that Frank wasn't stopping. His alpha hadn't cum yet.

Frank continued to slam in and out of the body beneath him, groaning as his knot began to form. He shoved himself all the way in, now only able to make small thrusts and grind deep inside of Gerard.

Gerard's tongue was hanging out slightly and all he could do was pant and grind back onto Frank. He squeezed around him, trying his hardest to make him cum.

Soon, he did. Frank shot his load inside of Gerard, claiming him completely. His new mate was trembling beneath him as he spilled everything he had and bit down on his neck, sucking and biting until a dark red bloomed over his skin. Frank's release seemed to be what tipped Gerard over into his own.

" _Nnghh_ ," he let out out a high keening noise as he came into the little puddle of cum beneath him. His eyes rolled back and his cock pulsed as he finally got what he wanted.

Completely spent, Gerard almost collapsed. Luckily, Frank caught him, lifting him up as he stood up himself. He held Gerard's body to his own, barely able to carry him, what with the compromising position they were in. The crowd slowly dispersed, allowing Frank to take Gerard back into the Alpha House. Gerard sleepily hummed a little tune as Frank tucked them both into his sheets, spooning the small boy whom he had knotted and claimed. He licked the mark he had made on Gerard's throat, then kissed it. He pressed another kiss to the sleeping boy's temple before drifting off himself.

 _Mine_ , was the last thought he had before sleep overtook him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooo how'd you guys like it?? this was fun to write tbh,, ummmm I don't have much else to say other than be sure to comment and leave kudos!! love ya
> 
> xoLuke


End file.
